An endpoint, such as an access terminal, may use a system of communication networks to communicate packets with other endpoints during communication sessions. For example, an access terminal may subscribe to a network that maintains subscription information for the access terminal.
Certain known techniques may be used to make accounting records for these communication sessions.
These known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. In certain situations, it is generally desirable to be efficient.